In the art of metal buildings, it is common to use a steel frame which provides for a low roof pitch and for resisting the loads on the building. Parallel spaced roof purlins and parallel spaced wall girts are secured to the frame, and corrugated sheet metal skins or panels are attached to the outer surfaces of the roof purlins and wall girts to form the outer covering or shell for the building. Usually the outer metal skin or sheet metal panels are corrugated in order for the panels to span the spaces between adjacent roof purlins and wall girts, but the frame supports substantially the entire static, wind and snow loads on the metal building.
There have been attempts to construct metal buildings without a metal frame, purlins and girts and to use the inherent strength of corrugated roof and wall panels to withstand the various loads on the building. Examples of such building constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,114 and No. 3,492,765. It has also been proposed to construct a metal building without the use of purlins and girts by erecting a frame and attaching to the frame heavy corrugated sheet metal panels, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,596. The construction of a metal building has also been proposed from prefabricated roof and wall panels each of which includes inner and outer corrugated sheet metal skins tied together by braces or bars, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,771 and 3,500,596. Corrugated sheet metal panels have also been used or proposed to form a single skin sheet metal building, for example, as disclosed in above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,765 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,156,070, 3,568,388, 3,657,849, 3,820,295, 3,959,942 and 3,968,603.